24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CWY2190
New note : I understand that you haven't been involved with this community since Sept of 2007, but in case you were interested to know, a term limit based on activity has just been accepted for admins here. You're one of the members of the "old guard" whose continued sysop access depends upon renewed activity which meets the specifications listed here before the end of this month. Please accept this as an invitation to engage the project and become a part of the community again as an administrator! Otherwise, if this does not interest you, you can let the deadline pass so that the list of admins on the wiki accurately reflects the project's leadership. Regardless of your choice, I wish you the best of course. 05:38, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Status I think it's hilarious that we even have to have this template. How unfortunate. --Proudhug 00:49, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Audrey Why'd you protect the entire Audrey Raines article? --Proudhug 02:16, 21 March 2007 (UTC) : Figured it would save us a headache...but feel free to revert it. Already had the article changed 3 or 4 times from dead to presumed dead (Not the sidebar, the article). ---CWY2190talk 02:20, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah, but it hasn't been a full-blown editing war. If it does become a proble,, we can protect the "After Day 5" section like the sidebar, but I don't think there's a need to protect the entire article right now. --Proudhug 02:28, 21 March 2007 (UTC) : These section sidebars are really coming in handy. ---CWY2190talk 02:41, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I always hate protecting things, but I have to admit your idea was pretty clever and necessary. --Proudhug 02:45, 21 March 2007 (UTC) DO NOT CHANGE Haha, I'm sure it still won't prevent people from changing Graem's status, but I loved your added asterisks. How blind can people be!? --Proudhug 15:43, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Your probably right, but at least its harder to change the status. You have a whole heap of asterisks to dig thru.--CWY2190talk 20:57, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Green Cool Hi, do you have to be an administrator to have this--.--Cantanarazzotalk ? Too many pictures Hey, I did a sample of my gallery idea. Take a look at Day 5 4:00am-5:00am and let me know if you think this is a good solution. --StBacchus Hahaha, Thanks! When I saw the "recent changes" list yesterday, I saw that Szoferka had reverted a bunch of edits, and I saw your note on his talk page, but I didn't bother to expand the list to see the what anyone else had done! Oops! You know we all appreciate your reverts, too! :) -Kapoli 17:04, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :And I went to Wikia to get an admin. :) Ok, I gloated enough. Just at the right place at the right time.--CWY2190 21:54, 22 July 2006 (UTC) Tony Almeda Why did you create this redirect? --Proudhug 05:12, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :The name can be somewhat of a pain, but delete it if you please. --CWY2190 Talk) 05:15, 23 June 2006 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean. --Proudhug 05:31, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :It's just an easier way to get to the Almeida article. That is the most common miss-spelling in my mind. If you want to delete it go ahead. --CWY2190 (Talk) 05:56, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Bumping : "I know this is not a message board, but I’m bumping this to the top of the Latest Intel page" You're right this isn't a messageboard and it doesn't really work that way, anyway. I'd kindly ask that you don't don't bump pages like that anymore. It's difficult as it is sifting through the Latest Intel, without a bunch of pointless edits. Thanks --Proudhug 00:25, 25 May 2006 (UTC) : Sorry about that. I did it because it's getting near the end of the month, and figured that all the new people might not see the page. Anyway, now I know. -CWY2190 00:31, 25 May 2006 (UTC) You seem to have Guest Starring and Co-Starring backwards. Co-Stars are the people who appear in the end credits (usually) while guest stars are people in the main credits after the main cast. Therefor, major recurring characters are Guest Stars. :yeah your right, I fixed it :thank you ::Could you people add an signature when you are replying to your talk pages? --Tuntis 04:37, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :::Yes sir :) CWY2190 21:13, 29 March 2006 (UTC) I see you've been doing a lot of actor pages for various people. That's awesome. However, I wanted to remind you to follow the Creating actor pages guidelines when doing so, as well as listing appearances under character, not actor. If you don't have images, just place No_image_yet.jpg under the images. If you have any problems, just post it on my discussion page. Keep up the good work. - Xtreme680 10:30 April 9, 2006 Hi! We're changing the episode category at the bottom of the pages... instead of Category:Episodes, we're putting 414 for the 14th episode of Day 4. That breaks them up on the Episode page so that there aren't 4 12:00am-1:00am's listed in a row. --Kapoli 01:54 10 April 2006 UTC Hi again! Help would be great... if you want to start from the other end... the last episode of Season 5? I saw your note to Proudhug last night and I thought it was a good idea to do the Day category as well! Thanks!! --Kapoli 12:00 10 April 2006 (UTC) Copied Episodes All copied episodes deleted. Looks like it was just four eps in the first season. I've gone through the other seasons though someone should check Season 5 as I haven't watched it yet. Also I would suggest that it be explained that changing the "seconds" on the times does not constitute as a different guide, since I've found all the copied guides had seconds altered. -WarthogDemon 17:35, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Ugh... Hey, uhm, the next time there's a problem with an edit let me know... I hate having edit problems.Willo 21:05, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :And think, the do not edit sign was my idea. Anyway, after I posted it, I realized I forgot about the do not edit template. Sorry.-CWY2190 22:43, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Season 6 appearances template Hey, thanks for doing that! Now that you've done all the work, I sure hope the season does start at 6. ^_~ --StBacchus 00:04, 28 November 2006 (UTC) : According to the S6 DVD it does: http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/newsitem.cfm?NewsID=6629. --Proudhug 00:59, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know that also counted. Tony Almeida 24 Ok, I'm kinda New here, joined Today/Yesterday and will make Mistakes. Thanks for the Advice. Tony Almeida 24 George Avila It's crazy how you found it so fast... I'm watching the DVD and the episode isn't even finished... I paused it, and as Chloe brought up the screen with his dossier, all the information was visible. I just found Scott Evans' information as well... While I'm sending you a message, I am prepping for Season 6. I don't know if you want to see the prequel or anything, but I watched the trailers and where the attacks were held I start pages of those states so that once they are said in a week on the air, we can quickly get everything up to date... Interested? Thanks! --BauerJ24 16:44, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Armed and Famous Yep, that's Muncie. I actually know the guy who gave the "introduction" speech to the celebrities. Graem Bauer Removed My Message Tony Almeida 24 01:32, 11 February 2007 (UTC) : I didn't watch the clip, but I assume it's a spoiler. Posting info from spoilers will get you banned. --Proudhug 01:22, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot. But that's just to prove Graem is Deceased.Tony Almeida 24 01:32, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::If it's true, then it will be changed Monday night. Unless someone fells that they can't wait that long... --CWY2190talk 01:37, 11 February 2007 (UTC) : The thing is, Tony, even if it is true, it's a spoiler since the information hasn't been officially revealed yet. And we don't include spoilers in Wiki 24. --Proudhug 01:43, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry guys.Tony Almeida 24 01:44, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :It's alright. BTW, why havent you been on YIM and NFL Wiki recently?--CWY2190talk 01:49, 11 February 2007 (UTC) I've been very busy, but I will start some Editing Tonight for you. Tony Almeida 24 01:53, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Now we finally know he's dead. Tony Almeida 24 18:32, 13 February 2007 (UTC) my bad Dear CWY2190, My apologies regarding the FA issue. I come from a background of other Wikias where you may cast an unlimited number of votes. Please forgive me. Now that I am aware of my mistake, I'm rectifying it. =D VP Hal Gardner-Noah Daniels Stop correcting my new stuff because when Hal Gardner became president he was the last vice president known then Wayne Palmer was elected and Noah Daniels became VP so there for Hal Gardner was the last known VP and I would be right. Best regards, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 17:52, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :If you disagree with something, bring it up on a talk page. Dont undo peoples reverts. ---CWY2190talk 21:58, 1 May 2007 (UTC) script dos any one know wherar i can find trascripts of evrey singal episode to date 64.222.117.227 22:26, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for clearing things up with me about the appearances template. This website is great. I think I'll create my sandbox. If you want to tell me something or send me a message, leave it on my page. User:Laisinteresting Valkyrie Movie Wikia I am the Admin of Valkyrie Movie Wikia. We are currently working on 147 articles and more. Can you help out? The best time to help out is during school days, any time is fine. To see the website please visit us @ http://valkyriemovie.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_Movie_Wiki, invite more friends to join. Thank you for your consideration. --Andrew Schlieffen 16:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC)